


【殤浪】隨筆集結

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※各章節之間無關連
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

這是個晴朗的夜。

正逢月圓，皎潔的月光平等的灑下，大地彷彿抹上一片銀粉，林間湖泊裡，水面映月，間有夜鷹啼聲。  
是首浪漫的曲子。浪巫謠想。

抱著鬼面琵琶的紅袍樂師拂過湖畔大石，坐在湖邊，絕佳的聽力讓他更深刻的感受大自然，雪山的靜、湖泊的幽，不一樣的樂音，一樣感動人心的調。  
是人力也無法呈現，真正的天籟。

吶，殤，今天的月也這麼圓呢。

殤不患離開了，悄聲無息。  
他知道，殤的聲音在鬼歿之地的邊緣消逝，他也知道，男人的離開源自他的溫柔。

－－危險的事，都被男人一力承擔了。

他尊重他，既然不能成為殤的助力，就不要變成殤的累贅。  
至於心裡迴盪的泣音，與殤怎麼能比？

不要緊的。按著心口，浪巫謠對自己說著。

殤沒問題，他也會沒問題。

「浪呦，你不哭嗎？」

錚。義甲撥動一弦權做回答。

西幽的威脅短時間不會再到殤的身邊，這是好事，為什麼要哭呢？

按著弦靜靜思考，精緻如人偶的面容落下一點晶瑩。

今晚的月，真想讓你看看呢！不患。  
希望你，一路平安。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※元宵節賀文  
> ※鹽水蜂炮背景

海風輕輕吹過。

港口旁，光著臂膀的漢子們正合力把一座座炮城放到指定位置，街上的孩童穿著新衣奔跑嬉鬧，有那一兩個跟不上的娃娃跌倒了，張嘴正要哭泣時，一雙手托著腋下幫忙站起，娃娃抬頭破涕為笑，嘻嘻哈哈的對一身褐黑的男子揮手道謝著跑走。

「真有活力啊……」

抓抓腦袋，殤不患眯起眼，望著熱鬧非凡的港口與路上時不時見到的紅燈籠，轉頭便問身邊安靜的紅衣青年，「接下來怎麼辦？」  
「這裡，很溫暖。」  
「這樣啊……」  
「想看。」  
「那就看，咱們一起。」

三言兩語便安排完畢，趁著人潮眾多的空隙，殤不患直接握緊浪巫謠的手，手指摩挲著青年的手後放開，青年表情依然平靜，只有耳根悄悄的紅了起來。

旅行到小鎮也是機緣巧合。正逢過年期間，海上卻出現妖魔作亂，帶給靠海維生的小鎮莫大危機，也是湊巧殤不患與浪巫謠經過，雖費了點功夫，幸好妖魔被兩人降伏，居民也都平安，村長高興的想送些禮物請兩人收著，看兩人都婉拒的狀態下改邀兩人留在鎮上，過完年再出發。

『今年遭此一難，元宵時更該好好拜過神，沿著路放炮驅邪呢！』村長捻著長長的鬍鬚如此言。

原來當地每逢正月十五，便在鎮上祭拜過神明後排炮城、放鞭炮，早年是沿神明繞境之路放鞭炮爆竹以趕走瘟疫保護鎮民，現在變成除了賞燈外的另一項大活動，商家為祈求生意興隆，甚至希望自家店舖前的炮城炸得越響亮越精彩的好。

「聽老人家說，可以親自體驗炮陣，受炮仗洗禮去去霉氣。」  
「這一聽就很適合你啊殤不患！」

青年未開口，背上琵琶倒是說得頭頭是道，「我說你也太倒霉，我們才跟你會合就掉劍、修補捲軸後又中毒，還有那個一直糾纏你的白髮煙槍渾蛋，簡直讓我們家阿浪操碎心啊啊啊我不說了！」

看到帶著義甲、逐漸逼近的手，琵琶很識時務的閉嘴不語，殤不患看青年歪頭望著自己，毫不掩飾的擔憂寫在臉上，想想自己給青年擔心了那麼久，握緊青年雙手便是一番剖心告白。

「我會保護好自己，所以阿浪你也要保護好自己！」看著青年越來越紅的臉，殤不患覺得臉上燥熱，「……我想要你好好的。」

手上傳來男人炙熱的心意，浪巫謠看著這雙手緊緊回握，想說的話盡在不言中。

*

活動在傍晚開始。

依照習俗，村長在祭拜神明的廟埕前集合神轎，帶領村民祭拜神明之後便沿著紅燈籠所在的道路繞境，居民無論男女老少，皆全副武裝跟著神轎繞街。

遠遠看見神轎即將到來，商家拿著線香，掐著時間點燃炮城，一發發火炮像山林的蜂出巢似的，眼花撩亂不說，聲音倒是震耳欲聾。想到可能對聽覺靈敏的浪巫謠產生負擔，在活動開始前，殤不患便揉出兩團棉花仔細塞好樂師的耳，聊勝於無。

他們坐在鎮上最高的樓房屋頂，看著全鎮共襄盛舉，熱鬧的把年的尾巴做個漂亮的結束。火炮煙霧瀰漫，襯得懸掛著的燈籠若隱若現，與港邊花燈相互輝映，意外展出一幅飄渺仙氣。

喝下一口水酒，殤不患攬緊浪巫謠，看著今日明月當空與腳下萬頭鑽動，心中一陣感慨。他所行之事可說是大逆不道，盜取神誨魔械、回收異世之劍，如果不是因為有著堅定的目標，他也不一定能撐下去。

後悔嗎？看到眼前熱鬧的景象，就會覺得後悔這東西根本不值一提。

「不患。」  
「嗯？」  
「這景，很好。」  
「是啊。」

寥寥數語交換多種思緒，浪巫謠把頭靠在殤不患肩上，靜靜聽著男人的呼吸與脈搏。彷彿與世隔絕一般，在這裡很靜謐又溫暖，很熱鬧但不討厭，是很幸福的地方。  
也是不患想守護的。

這麼溫柔的不患，總有些不長眼的傢伙想欺負他。想到那個唯恐天下不亂的白髮盜賊，浪巫謠皺了皺眉，彷彿沾到髒東西般厭惡。不過，有他在，那些人別想欺負不患。

各司其職，不患就繼續他的大義便好。感覺環在肩上的手握緊，偏頭便對上男人樸拙又深邃的注視。

「巫謠。」  
「嗯。」  
「謝謝。」

謝謝你在我身邊。感覺到青年臉頰蹭蹭自己，知道浪巫謠明白自己的心，殤不患放下酒盞，笑著把青年拉到懷裡一起看熱鬧。

希望新的一年，他們能無病無痛，平平安安。

【完】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※20200222浪巫謠生日賀文

二月二十二日，禮物

夜市熱鬧非凡。

大鍋燉煮著食材，散著一圈一圈的白煙，香氣四溢；串滿肉片的鐵籖架在炭火上，被熟練的翻轉著，烤出金黃色澤。攤桌三三兩兩的散在路上，供人坐下休憩享用美食，其中一張攤桌上，排滿各色各樣的食物美酒，若再仔細觀察，會發現食物都有指向性的放在燄髮紅裳的青年面前。

浪巫謠看著眼前各式各樣的吃食，一時躊躇不定，他很高興眾人的心意，但這分量也太多了點。

－－今日是巫謠生辰，我們幫巫謠慶祝一番。

睦天命那時提議，他想說他的生辰不需這麼大費周章，豈料殤不患聽完便附和這提案好，他訝異的說不用，殤不患挑眉，滿臉不同意。

－－你的生辰呢！這麼重要當然要慶祝，不准反駁！

然後，浪巫謠見識到睦天命口中的「窮也有窮的做法」，他愣愣的看著他們問天工詭匠要不要出門去，老爺子正好進入瓶頸期打算出門找靈感，他們大家便直接走到城鎮夜市裡，佔了張桌子便買起各種美食。

有他愛的餛飩、殤不患的燒餅、睦天命的捲餅，還有很多認識不認識的美食，他不曉得該怎麼感謝，背上琵琶了解他的為難大聲開口。

「阿浪很高興大家為他慶祝，但阿浪不曉得該怎麼回應，他很擔心失禮該怎麼辦～」  
「那就每種都吃一些。」

殤不患掰開一塊餅遞向浪巫謠，深褐色的眼中閃著溫柔的光，「吃不完幫你吃，這樣就好。」  
「好。」

伸頭咬過餅，浪巫謠細細品味。他想，沒有什麼餅比不患喂他的好吃。

浪巫謠看著坐在身旁的殤不患，後者正以大馬金刀的姿態豪邁喝酒，男人仰頭喝酒的模樣豪氣干雲，讓人看得心生嚮往。讓他覺得，殤不患很英武不凡，看得他的心砰砰跳。

聽說生辰要許願，但浪巫謠的願望已經實現了。

－－巫謠，我很感謝你的母親。  
殤不患的話還在耳邊迴響，沉穩男音加以言語表露他的心意，讓青年臉紅心跳。

－－感謝你的母親，讓你誕生在這世上，讓我能與你相遇，沒有比這更值得慶祝的日子了。  
他也是，能夠與不患相遇、相識，然後奇蹟般的兩情相悅，他的願望，早已被殤不患實現了。

「不患。」  
「嗯？」  
「我喜歡你。」  
「我也是。」  
「想看你。」  
「好，都依你。」

於是，當睦天命走過來，便看見紅裳青年雙手托頰支在膝上，高興的看著黑袍男人。黑袍男人放下酒，望著青年的眼神溫和柔軟。現場熱鬧吵雜，卻絲毫不影響兩人間寧靜溫柔的氛圍。

也讓人不想打擾。睦天命微微一笑，決定進入夜市再走個兩圈，給那兩人一段相處的時光。

巫謠，祝你生辰快樂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 場外補充：  
> 1.睦姐的沒錢慶生法：參加大胃王競賽賺獎金  
> 2.睦姐回去夜市後，發現食物攤位通通結束營業了（請比照銀之匙的夏日攤位攻略篇）  
> 3.老爺子去散步找靈感啦～


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※17.低腰褲和人魚線  
> ※梗源自【色氣三十題】  
> ※現代Paro

  
  
  
他看到不同以往的殤不患。  
  
  
有別於往日的低調奢華與平日的樸實無華，現下的殤不患正一手拿著布巾擦頭，握著手機專心通話。看起來接聽得匆忙，滿是水珠的身上只有一條匆匆套上的休閒褲，他對他投以抱歉的眼神，口型無聲的說什麼，但他沒法專心。  
  
他知道殤不患身體強健，但實際看見殤不患古銅色的健軀時，他覺得很美很性感。目不轉睛的看著線條分明的肌理在眼前晃動、水珠隨著他的動作沿著脖頸滾過寬闊的胸膛、滾過緊實的腰腹、滾過溝壑分明的性感斜線，最後水珠沒入休閒褲，再也看不見了。  
  
「阿浪？」  
「嗯？」  
  
回過神來，他的手沿著水珠滾過的路一路向下，在他的腰胯間流連忘返，他們距離近得能感受到彼此的呼吸，他看著他放下手機，雙手理所當然的圈起他的腰。  
  
「喜歡嗎？」  
「喜歡。」  
  
他的手指在他的腰間撫弄，古銅的底色襯得蔥白的手指秀色可餐，厚實的肌肉摸起來手感絕佳，他摸得專心，也就沒注意腰上的手不安分的挑開衣擺探入，在他的手指沿著性感的人魚線滑入褲頭時，帶繭的手也同一時間摸上他的緊身低腰褲，在褲腰與肌膚的間隙游走。  
  
「今天的褲子……」  
「你不喜歡？」  
  
疑問的語氣，篤定的眼神。浪巫謠抽回手覆上殤不患的手背－－他的手早已滑向後方，隔著褲子揉捏著線條優美的臀－－手指與手指逐漸相扣，臀肉在指縫間擠壓出不規則的氣氛。  
  
「喜歡啊！」  
  
殤不患答得斬釘截鐵，低頭便偷個香，「但我更喜歡幫你脫褲子。」  
  
直白而粗魯的情話有殤不患的風格，浪巫謠耳根一紅，伸手便一把扯休閒褲褲腰放開，「啪」的一聲彈在肉上，殤不患吃痛的唉了聲，看得浪巫謠勾出一點笑意。  
  
「好啊！」他說。  
  
在殤不患還沒反應過來時，浪巫謠握著寬鬆的休閒褲往下一扯，雙手直接摸上殤不患的腹肌，沿著人魚線緩緩移動到內褲的邊緣。  
  
「先讓我、脫你！」

  
——禮尚往來。  
  
  
  
【END】


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※原作線  
> ※梗源：https://www.plurk.com/p/ns4fa7

  
  
**20.回憶中的他**  
  
  
  
  
  
他坐在桌前雙手支著臉，興味盎然的看著男人保養著兵器。  
  
男人對自己的夥伴很慎重，木製的劍從擦拭、塗漆、上油不假手他人，看起來像是稚子玩耍時的玩具，在男人手上便是神兵利器。  
  
『我氣性俗燥，要時時提醒自己也很麻煩，有這劍可方便啦！』  
  
確實，男人武功如此之高，放眼西幽無人可及。浪巫謠歪歪頭，看著男人的手穩定的持著拙劍，有條不紊的動作有男人獨有的節奏，他看得安心，支著臉的手交疊，轉為枕著臂彎的姿勢。  
  
「累了？先歇著？」  
  
不要。他沒有開口，但那雙翠玉眼眸裡的不悅宛若實質刺向男人，後者被這眼光看得心頭柔軟，粗礪的指撥開掩蓋雙眼的碎髮，沿著輪廓順手將髮絲撥至耳後，指尖傳來柔軟的觸感，手指滑下，溫熱的掌捧上溫涼的頰。  
  
看著順勢枕入自己掌裡的樂師，殤不患啞然失笑，他的樂師對他全然信任，只是這麼簡單的動作便讓他內心翻騰不已，總想著跟樂師有多一些彼此的時光。思及此，殤不患放下拙劍，對樂師笑著伸出雙手，「巫謠。」  
  
與他心意相通的樂師自然明白他的呼喚，當浪巫謠坐在他的懷裡、焰色頭顱枕著他的左胸時，他以指做梳，有一搭沒一搭的梳著樂師帶著弧度的髮。  
  
「頭髮，長了呢！」  
「嗯。」  
「比那時長了，真快啊！」  
  
長長的髮絲自殤不患的掌裡流瀉而下，他看著眼前的髮絲感嘆著，樂師抬頭，心疼的目光落在他的髮上，「白了。」  
  
比當初遇到不患時，白髮更多了。浪巫謠摸著黑裡含白的髮，想到當年這個男人一身玄黑，肆無忌憚的闖入宮中奪劍時，他記得，男人濃重的黑成為他最初的印象。  
  
黑帷帽、黑錦袍，在西幽與禍世螟蝗齊名的啖劍太歲作風大膽張狂，那樣具有存在感的人，嘯狂狷說他是無視規則的惡人──惡？  
  
那一拳、一掌、一踢、一踏，全都告訴他惡非惡，凜然偉岸的男人，從他眼裡就能窺視其堅定不移的意志，相對他的軟弱是可笑極了。但男人從未笑過自己，他在男人眼中，從頭到尾都是「浪巫謠」。  
  
漆黑的外在有著潔白的信念，與他那時一身的白袍卻徬徨的心有著極大差異，他是嚮往的，才會在決定走向自己的道路時，最想要去的，便是殤不患的身邊……  
  
溫熱的觸感落在頭頂，他慢了半拍才意識到男人吻了吻他的頭、結實有力的臂膀圈著他的腰，而男人上一刻還握著拙劍的手現在正繞著樂師的髮絲把玩著，焰色髮絲一圈又一圈的繞在小指上，在男人手裡抹出鮮亮的色調。  
  
「我們一起變白，不就得了？」  
  
貌似漫不經心，但他知道男人一諾抵萬金的性格，這個人講話很不客氣，可是細細品來卻有著不患風格的溫柔，是他最喜歡的真實坦蕩。浪巫謠看著男人對自己頭髮各種擺弄，枕著男人的胸膛任其所為，對他而言，跟不患在一起，什麼都不無聊的。  
  
懷裡的身軀溫涼而柔軟，殤不患慢慢鬆開樂師的髮，撈起一束髮絲慢慢的打起髮辮。他的手指不算靈活，但勝在動作俐落穩定，雖然綁得緩慢，但綁得好看。  
  
他想起最初看見的浪巫謠。  
  
巫謠以為，宮中是他們第一次相遇。但是，他第一次見到有著魔性嗓音的樂師，是他在涼亭附近，聽著樂師與天命對談時。  
  
茫然無措的聲音滿是迷惘，曾聽說在酒樓吟唱的樂師歌聲有著吸引人心的魔性，他悄悄的靠近，便看見一身白衣的焰髮青年如孩童般問著天命，「還能，再見到你嗎？」  
  
惹人憐愛，但天底下沒有不散的筵席。他握著傘，望著白衣樂師離開涼亭踏入雨中，細密的雨落了下來，雨霧朦朧中，樂師孤寂的背影讓人有些不忍。  
  
後來，在宮中盜取萬世神伏時，白衣樂師飛身上來的模樣憤怒又傷心，樂師想質問天命，但他搶上前與這人短兵相接。一交手他便明白，樂師還是樂師，可惜他已成為嘲風的籠裡黃鶯，那就別多管閒事。  
  
樂師在他的邀請裡看清真相後離去，他不是毫無感覺的。他本來以為就是萍水相逢，沒想到浪巫謠出現在自己眼前，甚至選擇了艱苦但自由的道，然後成為他的搭檔，再然後……他的臂彎成為西幽鳳鳥的居所，直至今日。  
  
束好髮辮，殤不患滿意的端詳了下，興沖沖的跟樂師分享他的手藝，「還不錯吧？」  
「好看。」  
「繼續綁了？」  
「好。」  
  
樂師點點頭，猝不及防的啄了下男人的唇，在男人呆愣的眼神中，紅著臉小小聲的說，「……白了也要綁。」  
  
男人呆滯的眼神漸漸盈滿柔情，他圈緊懷裡的鳳鳥，英武的臉貼上樂師羞紅的臉，在樂師眼前將髮辮與自己的髮一併握在手上。  
  
「我幫你綁，你幫我綁，咱們就這樣過了。」  
「好。」  
  
他的巫謠真是可愛呢！在殤不患輕輕捧著樂師臉頰扳向自己時，樂師眨眨眼後，自然而然的閉上雙眼向男人抬頭。水潤的唇瓣有些白，得讓它有點健康的紅潤才好──殤不患吻上這份柔軟，與他的樂師交換著吻。  
  
「……該安置了。」  
  
貼得極近，彼此的慾望自是無所遁形，殤不患啞著聲提出隱晦的邀請，他懷裡的鳳鳥便抱緊他的肩，以不間斷的吻作為答覆。  
  
──好。  
  
夜幕低垂，情人間的活動才正要開始。  
  
  
  
  
  
【END】


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※一方受傷  
> ※開放式結尾

**最恐懼的事**

  
曾經想過何謂恐懼。

唱不出母親期望的天籟美聲時，他以為這就是恐懼；後來如影隨形的鬼之聲，讓他對於獨自一人感到恐懼。再後來與殤不患的相遇，與他們一起踏上收集魔劍之旅時，他以為他無所畏懼。

但是，當那枝箭瞄準殤不患的心臟時，他懂了什麼叫做恐懼。

對浪巫謠而言，最深的恐懼就是伸出的手抓不住想要的什麼。手上的吟雷聆牙被鮮血浸潤，已經不知道斬殺多少皇軍，只知道他要再快一點、再快點接近那個人，要在那人遭遇威脅前把所有的惡斬斷。

眼前宛如慢動作播放。

他向前衝，武器往他身上招呼，但他腳步沒停，肩膀、手臂、側腹、大腿，皆是鮮血淋漓，他什麼痛都感覺不到，如野獸似的掙脫敵人的阻礙。

那支箭射出了，精鐵鍛造的箭便是為了暗殺大將存在，浪巫謠知道以己之力是握不住箭的，但他還有方法。

一定，可以保護殤不患的。

殤不患深褐色的眼不敢置信的瞪大，在他的眼前、一步之遙，浪巫謠被鐵箭射穿胸膛，強勁的力道讓俊美的青年被帶得退了幾步，吟雷聆牙落地，一口鮮血噴出，染紅了他的褐袍，也在地面開出不祥紅蓮。

「巫謠－－－－－－」

他一把將敵人腰斬伸出手，接住樂師染滿鮮血的身子，華麗的水晶冠碎裂一地，鮮血染滿胸膛，也把殤不患的手染紅，溫熱的、黏稠的、帶著金屬腥氣的液體不斷從樂師的身體流出。

巫謠的血，有那麼多嗎？看著樂師渙散的翠眸，殤不患看著樂師望著他的方向，露出沾滿血跡美麗的微笑。

「你沒事……咳……太、好了……」

幸好，我趕上了。全身變得有些冷，感覺頭很暈，但不會痛，耳邊好多殤的聲音，他好想跟他說他沒事，但好像發不出聲音了。

不患，巫謠保護你了喔！

在一切陷入黑暗前，浪巫謠的心中只剩這個念頭。

太好了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※20200923殤不患生日賀文  
> ※原作向，結婚歸隱後

1  
  
殤不患很不開心。他瞪著身邊空盪盪的床舖，不明白怎麼一醒來，理論上該在臂彎裡的人消失了？  
  
2  
都沒聽到他家阿浪對他說早安，嘖！殤不患坐起身，順手把落到腰旁的裡衣撈回身上，也一併掩去背上細長紅痕。背還有點疼，啊不過是他家阿浪抓的沒問題！  
只要想到昨晚的樂師攀著他，邊吸著鼻子抽泣邊紅著臉瞋他的模樣，他就──  
真想抱抱阿浪啊！各種意義上的。

3  
所以阿浪到哪兒去了？  
出了房門，他先走到他們家的樂房──由他親手打造，他家阿浪喜歡在那彈奏樂曲──推門而入，沒人！  
風鈴隨風吹得叮咚響，窗明几淨的房間除了桌椅與文房四寶外，多寶格上還擺著他的酒囊、他的玉佩、他的木刀、他的手甲，一眼望去清一色都是他的東西。  
他曾問樂師怎麼都擺自己的配件，樂師答：  
「這樣，就像被不患抱著了。」

4  
都有年紀了，怎麼還像毛頭小子一樣激動啊？  
殤不患瞥了眼自己有精神的地方，抓抓頭，覺得再不找到他的樂師他會非常不開心。他轉身帶上房門，走到花廳一看，沒人……等等、有琵琶！  
「大爺，你在做什麼？」  
當言靈琵琶被一把拎起時，琵琶露出很人類的無奈眼神口吐人言，他估計，殤不患問他的第一句話肯定是──

「我想阿浪了。」  
殤不患可憐兮兮的說，一副琵琶兄神通廣大，你肯定懂我的不開心。

5  
你已經一把年紀還裝可愛，也就阿浪吃你這招！  
聆牙腹誹中，一陣聲響吸引男人注意。

**磅磅砰砰磅磅磅！**

6  
阿浪在哪裡？在那裡嗎？  
放下琵琶，尋聲走到蓋在後院的小廚房，正好看見他心心念念的樂師面無表情的甩著麵糰，揉出一塊又一塊的麵皮。  
雖然樂師沒什麼表情，但殤不患知道，樂師此時心情很好。  
因為啊，他的巫謠雙眼閃閃發光，充滿期待的忙著活，就算麵粉沾到臉上也只會讓人覺得可愛。

7  
阿浪好可愛喔！  
殤不患就這樣看著他的巫謠甩完麵皮後，把一張張麵皮放在燒熱的石頭上，不忘拿其他石頭堆在麵皮上，麵皮發出細微的滋滋聲，麥子的香氣漸漸散開。  
確認時候差不多，樂師迅速的將凹凸不平的餅從石頭裡抽出，放到瓷盤上擺涼的同時不忘再烙一張。  
一張烙完再一張，樂師額上沁著汗，手上動作雖然不俐落，但勝在穩定準確。不多時，大瓷盤上壘滿烤得微焦的餅。最後一張餅烙完，他擦著額上的汗，輕鬆的向後一躺。  
直接把自己送入殤不患懷裡。

8  
「怎麼不喊我起身？」  
殤不患委屈的說，雙手却不老實的抱緊樂師勁瘦的腰磨挲，沒有樂師的道早安、沒有樂師的早安吻、沒有樂師的微笑，他不開心！必須要跟阿浪抱抱才會好！  
然後，溫熱的手覆到他的臉上，他順著樂師的動作，與浪巫謠交換一個情濃的早安吻。  
「……不患，早安。」  
分開唇，他的樂師笑眼盈盈。

9  
本來想給男人驚喜的，浪巫謠想。  
以為自己早點起身準備，在男人醒來前回到男人懷裡是沒問題的。但他忘了昨晚男人纏著他要了好久，光是悄悄下床就費了一番功夫。  
結果做完飯，他的男人也醒得不能再醒，委屈兮兮的抱著他。他喜歡不患這樣想著他，這是在過去的他想不到的事。  
「想為不患烙餅吃。」  
「烙石頭餅？」  
「嗯，因為，」看到男人還是一臉茫然，浪巫謠湊上前，主動吻上男人性感厚唇。「今天可是不患的生辰呢！」

10  
不患，生日快樂。  
結束親吻，浪巫謠在男人驚喜的眼神中拿起瓷盤，牽著對方的手一同離開廚房。  
這天，可要好好的讓不患開心才好。  
浪巫謠不知道的是，壽星今日的禮物非常豐盛，豐盛得讓樂師隔日都下不了床了。

  
【完】


	8. Chapter 8

※噗浪點文01

**交杯酒**

金榜題名時，洞房花燭夜。  
  
世俗加諸於男性的成就莫過於此。過去，殤不患對此嗤之以鼻，一個人的成就不是靠功名或成親來判斷的。於他來說，能做自己喜歡的事精益求精，最後走在喜歡的道路上完成自己想做的，那便是最大的成就了。  
  
但與浪巫謠的相遇，讓他有了想結為連理的對象，也有了可以與之分享喜樂的人。他看著身著大紅喜服、靜靜端坐在床緣的浪巫謠，一時覺得自己還身在夢裡。

  
紅蓋頭將樂師的臉蛋遮得嚴實，殤不患取過喜稱、挑開蓋頭，便看見他的樂師雙頰薄紅的抬起頭，翠色雙眸隱含數不盡的歡喜。本就俊逸出塵的相貌被精緻妝點過，在燭光中展現出令人屏息的絕美姿態。殤不患看得眼熱，匆匆的拿起桌上酒盞便往樂師身旁擠靠著坐下。  
  
「不患？」  
「來！我們來喝酒！」  
「一杯？」  
  
浪巫謠疑惑的看向身旁的男人，先前他聽丹家夫人說，依照昏禮，新郎新娘會在喜房勾著臂膀喝下交杯酒，象徵永結同心。但看到不患只取一只酒盞便到他身旁，浪巫謠怎麼也想不懂男人到底想怎麼喝交杯酒。

「一杯就夠了。」  
  
殤不患笑著說，在浪巫謠面前豪邁的飲了半盞酒。而後，酒盞遞到浪巫謠面前，在浪巫謠伸出雙手接下時溫聲道。  
  
「交杯酒啊，是伴侶一同飲盡一杯酒，象徵同甘共苦。」  
「不用這儀式，我們也早已攜手渡過許多甘苦，但這是我倆人生中最重要的日子呢！」  
  
浪巫謠聽懂殤不患的未竟之語。  
  
今晚是他們共渡人生大事的日子，也是以禮法為名締結約定的好日子，喝完這盞酒，從此以後他與不患就會再多一種新稱呼。再不猶豫，浪巫謠執起酒盞，在男人面前一飲而盡。  
  
「不患。」  
「嗯。」  
「夫君。」  
「嗯！」  
  
聽見樂師充滿情感的呼喚，雙臂一圈，殤不患直接抱緊他的伴侶，熟門熟路的吻上那雙紅唇。他的樂師輕喘著張開嘴，粉嫩小舌試探的伸出來，讓他捕捉到那份柔軟，按著心意含入口裡吮吻著。  
  
他們吻得投入，雙手不規矩的上下游移，髮冠與鳳冠雙雙滾落在地，喜服從浪巫謠身上褪去。他伸出藕白雙臂，緊緊擁著殤不患的頸，任由男人吻著他的頸。  
  
「巫謠。」  
「嗯……」  
「我愛你。」  
  
聽見情感內斂的男人在他耳邊吐露愛語，浪巫謠敏感的縮了縮，雙臂一扯，帶著男人雙雙倒入床鋪。他跨坐在男人健壯的腰腹上，看著男人蘊含深情的目光，帶著男人的手放到自己的胸口。  
  
「不患，我愛你。」  
  
看著男人壓抑不住激動的揉著他，浪巫謠嗚咽一聲，主動挺起胸乳任男人把玩。紅帳落下，在燭光搖曳間，兩道人影旖旎交纏，再不分彼此。  
  
  
  
  
  
不患，未來請多多指教。  
多多指教啦，我的巫謠。  
  
【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間是落在未來的某日，終於決定成親的殤浪兩人在丹家夫婦的協助下成親的故事  
> 雖然是有惡補婚禮知識，但我覺得兩人都不是拘泥形式的人，所以比起形式更重視氛圍，總之就是確認彼此會是專屬於我的人後，自然而然就快樂洞房了^^


	9. Chapter 9

※噗浪點文02

※原作線

※殤浪已交往的日常

**簪花**

當殤不患又一次擰著眉、欲言又止看他時，浪巫謠心底無聲的嘆口氣，優雅的放下筷子，剔透翠眸投向男人刀削斧鑿的英武面容。  
  
「殤，無需在意。」  
「但我在意啊！」  
「不是你的問題。」  
「我知道，可是，」深褐色的目光落在樂師頭顱上，殤不患看著柔軟焰髮散落臉龐的模樣，語氣裡的糾結顯而易見，「這樣就看不見巫謠的臉了。」  
  
一覺醒來，就發現樂師的水晶冠不翼而飛；他思索一會兒，才回憶起昨晚與樂師共赴雲雨時，他把樂師身上能脫的能卸的物事一股腦兒的往旁丟，一口氣把人剝得乾乾淨淨。他們都正逢精力旺盛的年紀，當時只顧著交頸纏綿，結果回過神來，才發現樂師的頭冠被他丟到不知哪裡去了。  
  
雖然樂師不在意的搖搖頭，還是一樣起床穿戴整齊後用膳，可是看著樂師豐沛的長髮少了水晶頭冠的固定，柔軟的散了整臉都是。無法看見自家伴侶的面容讓殤不患心裡頗不樂意，他家巫謠就應該是自信飛揚的揚著臉對他微笑，偏偏他手裡也沒準備什麼幫樂師束髮的物事……  
  
「巫謠，我們走吧！」  
  
殤不患牽住樂師的手，神情認真，「我們去買東西。」  
  
既然手頭沒有，那就去市集買些與巫謠合襯的飾物回來。殤不患說完，便見樂師點頭應聲，翠玉眼眸在長長焰髮間若隱若現的，帶出一種朦朧的美麗，雖然巫謠怎麼樣都好看，但他可不能忍受自己一整天看不見伴侶的臉。  
  
坐而言不如起而行。用完餐，殤不患牽著樂師一同到小鎮市集時，此起彼落的吆喝聲、人來人往的討論聲、孩童玩耍的嬉笑聲讓市集瀰漫著熱情洋溢的氣氛。  
  
在販賣飾物的小攤位前，浪巫謠看著小販對男人口沫橫飛的推薦各種飾品，一向對這些不太在意的男人這次反而聽得頻頻點頭，他低頭看著桌上琳琅滿目的髮飾、耳飾、墜飾，思緒不自覺飄回入宮的那段日子。  
  
──作為嘲風的鶯鳥，無知歌唱的日子。  
  
除卻賭上性命吟唱、作為掌政皇女血腥娛樂的一顆棋，嘲風在物質生活從未虧待過自己。不僅吃穿皆是精挑細選的上等貢物，日常生活亦是有多奢華便有多奢華，每日總有專門侍女們捧著各種妝盒進房，將珠光寶氣的上好飾物送到他眼前供他挑選。  
  
他總是搖搖頭，拒絕侍女為他束髮的行為。  
  
──身為本宮的鳥兒，本就該裝飾的與本宮相配。  
  
嘲風當時漫不經心的說。但即使再怎麼愚昧，他依然希望他能守住他自己。即使當年的自己不知道，他想保住的就是名為浪巫謠的純粹之心，但最後，嘲風像是不甚在意的揮揮手，硬是賞了他許多名貴飾品供他使用。  
  
那些飾品，便從此以後放在盒裡，未見天日。  
  
待到他加入不患的隊伍後，身披紅焰的他便抱著琵琶斬惡破邪，義無反顧。雖是餐風宿露，可他的心卻是從未有過的自由痛快，比起身外之物，他更在乎他心中的道與他重視的不患。所以聽到男人為了他的頭冠而耿耿於懷時，他雖然不解，可他很高興男人如此在乎自己。想到此處，浪巫謠覺得有些好笑，唇角忍不住上揚起來。  
  
「巫謠，來。」  
  
大掌捧著臉往後一梳，浪巫謠眨眨眼，看著男人神情專注的以指做梳，慢慢的把他的髮束起。男人小心翼翼的把他的髮往腦後收攏起來，他能感覺到長髮盤起後插入一根簪子固定。弄完後，男人向後一退，上下端詳著滿意點頭。  
  
「嗯，不錯，我真有眼光！」  
  
他不解的歪了歪頭，便看見男人伸手向小販要了面銅鏡，一手摟著他的腰，帶著他一同看鏡裡人的模樣。「瞧瞧，這樣如何？」  
  
他看著鏡裡的自己訝異的睜大眼。  
  
散落在臉上的焰髮被男人梳在腦後盤起，看起來與當年在宮中的模樣有些相似，但吸引他目光的是頭上髮簪的樣式。  
  
深褐色的木簪表面被打磨得光滑，簡潔俐落且沒有太多花俏的紋路，只在簪頭雕上羽毛紋路，不僅圖樣栩栩如生，上頭還綴著小小綠晶畫龍點睛，搭配隨風搖曳的黑灰鳥羽襯得穩重奢華。與男人相近的髮簪樣式讓浪巫謠一時看愣，他就這樣怔怔的看著鏡裡的自己，直到鏡中的男人親暱的湊近他，轉頭對上殤不患溫柔繾綣的眼神，他被看得臉紅心跳，連話音都帶上了只對男人的羞澀。  
  
「一樣？」  
「一點點不一樣。」  
「我很喜歡。」  
  
雙頰發燙，心頭像是湧出蜜糖似的甜，浪巫謠雙手捧著男人帶著鬍渣的臉，一個蜻蜓點水的吻便落在男人唇上。  
  
「跟不患一樣、不患送我的，喜歡。」  
「我也是，我喜歡幫巫謠束髮、為巫謠簪花。」  
  
將銅鏡歸還給小販，連同幾個碎銀子一併交由對方，在小販眉開眼笑的收下時，殤不患一把牽起浪巫謠的手，眉開眼笑的趁機往樂師唇上偷香。  
  
他最喜歡看著巫謠的一顰一笑了！開心啊！看著樂師雙頰緋紅的瞋著他的模樣，殤不患咧嘴一笑，高高興興的牽著樂師繼續逛市集。  
  
簪羽在髮間若隱若現，如男人對樂師低調又張揚的心。  
  


恆久不墜。

  
【完】


	10. Chapter 10

※噗浪點文03

※原作線，西幽時期

※殤浪關係撲朔迷離模式

**前行**

察覺到浪巫謠身上有異時，是在進入城鎮後。  
  
與樂師一同解決了據說是附近小有兇名的妖魔後，殤不患摸了摸咕嚕咕嚕叫的肚皮，側頭便跟樂師嚷著進城裡吃碗麵好填肚子，素來寡言的樂師望著他點點頭，任由背後琵琶大聲說好啊好的。  
  
往日都是這樣，他說、樂師聽、琵琶嚷嚷，今日也該是如此，但殤不患看著一如往常靜靜聆聽的紅裳樂師，沒來由的覺得不對勁。  
  
是他想太多嗎？暫且按下心底疑問，殤不患指著不遠處冒著陣陣炊煙的擔仔麵攤示意跟上，男人向前走了幾步後，猛然轉身，三步併作兩步的衝到樂師面前，在樂師來不及收斂面上神情、措手不及的狀況下彎下腰一把抱起樂師，直接把人抱坐在自己的臂彎裡不放。  
  
「不患！」  
  
反射性的抱住男人頸項穩住重心，浪巫謠驚愕的瞪大眼，白皙的雙頰很快染上羞澀的紅暈，他單手拍著男人肩想讓男人放手，背上琵琶正準備扯開嗓門大喊非禮，男人朝著琵琶一聲噓，開口就是先發制人。  
  
「腳受傷了怎麼不說？！」  
  
深褐色的目光落在樂師左腳上，與右腳有些差異的腿腳線條與欲蓋彌彰的瑟縮讓男人擰著眉，語調越發不客氣。面對男人顯而易見的怒意，樂師倔強的揚著臉不發一語，但攀著男人的手指卻是緊張兮兮的揪著男人後頸衣領不放，樂師這番心口不一的舉動男人豈會不知？殤不患抓好力道，以不傷到樂師左腳為前提抖了下臂彎，瞬間收穫樂師短促的驚呼與緊抱自己不放的回饋，面對樂師信賴自己的模樣，男人深深嘆了口氣，心底的惱怒全數成了無奈。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
以前也發生過類似的事。  
  
那時候他的脾氣比現在更俗燥，那時的樂師也才剛跨出金絲籠不久，正是確認自身之道的時期。他們一面躲避各方派來的追兵、一面回收具有極大威脅的兵刃，本來就是在危境裡尋求生機的日子，受傷幾乎要成家常便飯。  
  
但是，當他無意間望向樂師，恰巧捕捉到樂師一閃而過的痛苦神情時，鬼使神差的，他幾步走上前，不管樂師的推拒直接把人拉到一旁掀衣檢視，腹側傷口滲著血的模樣讓他沒來由的火大，一句「受傷怎麼都不說」便對著樂師衝口而出。  
  
那時的樂師只是抿緊唇不發一語，但視線對上那雙剔透翠眸時，滿溢的受傷之情讓殤不患心裡的火彷彿被一盆冷水澆滅──他不是要責備浪巫謠，但他看到浪巫謠受傷就是很不爽，連他自己都不明白。  
  
那時樂師說的是……  
  
「『我不想成為累贅』，以前是、現在也是。」  
「我想、成為殤的助力。」  
  
白皙雙手不知何時捧上男人長著鬍渣的臉龐，就著被男人抱在懷裡的姿勢，浪巫謠紅著臉輕聲補充，「受傷還可以治療，一時半刻不妨事的。」  
「所以，你就這樣拖著受傷的腳一路跟著我走？」  
「……沒有走很久。」  
「你還有道理啦？蛤！」  
  
簡直要被氣笑，殤不患晃了晃樂師身子，扳著臉道：「我生氣了，做好心理準備吧！」  
  
什麼準備？浪巫謠想起上次男人看到他受傷後，扯著他的衣襟雙手一分，直接把他上身衣物剝得一乾二淨。他那時羞得想退開，但男人彷彿知道他的想法般扣著他玉白色的身子，邊說著這是隱瞞受傷的代價、邊檢視自己身上每一處，隨手扯了自己衣物絞成布條為他包紮。  
  
看似粗魯的動作卻是沒動到傷口，除了赤裸的上身被男人銳利的目光掃遍，看得他又羞又急，想著怎麼不快些結束這難捱的過程，整體來說，都被男人悉心照顧到了。  
  
這次該不會也是讓他羞得無地自容的代價吧？宛如印證樂師猜想，殤不患抬腳大步向前，在熙來攘往的街道上堂而皇之的抱著樂師前行。  
  
面對路人投向自己與男人的各種目光，浪巫謠臉皮紅得幾欲滴血，一身傲骨不允許他做縮頭烏龜，他只能緊抓著男人的肩膀強撐面子，雙頰羞紅的聽著四周傳來的竊竊私語。  
  
「……放我下來。」  
「受傷的人乖乖待著！」  
「可是──」  
「我喜歡的人不注意自己，我只好幫他注意了。」  
  
殤不患漫不經心的說著，但微微收緊的雙臂與參雜無奈的溫柔眼神已經道盡一切。紅唇幾番張合，最後浪巫謠乾脆一把抱緊男人，任由男人抱著他往前走。發現樂師乖乖的待在他懷裡不再亂動，殤不患拍拍樂師背脊安撫幾下，直接穿過麵攤往前走。  
  
「帶你上醫館看看，真沒事再放你下來，別氣啦？」  
  
我明明脾氣就很收斂了怎麼關鍵時刻又破功，這下阿浪又有好一陣子惱我啦。知道自己的舉動大概讓臉皮薄嫩的樂師氣得狠了，殤不患邊笨拙的哄著懷裡人邊唸著自己不成熟。但男人不曉得的是，焰髮碧眼的樂師聽著男人的碎念反而心情轉好，被抱著前進也沒那麼難為情了。  
  
  
他要記得多注意自己，這樣殤才不會擔心。  
因為，殤不患是他喜歡的人。  
  
  
【完】


End file.
